Damian Cooper
Damian Cooper is the main antagonist of the 2019 Warner Bros. film, Cartoon Parody: The Movie. He is the immature president of the famous Cooper Corporation, who will stop nothing to destroy all the cartoons in order to make profit by avenging his father, Vernon Cooper, in his name. He is voiced by Michael J. Fox in his first villanious role. Personality Damian is a manipulative, intelligent, uncaring, and greedy man who does not care for the well-being cartoons and only wishes to make money by destroying their universes. He also keeps his boss named Plankton by his side to show he cares about his species, but later discards Plankton as he betrays him by locking him in a birdcage. Damian is very social and shows compassion to others by offering his help, but this is a façade to hide his true nature, as he later reveals to Plankton that he plans to kill the Toons after betraying Plankton. Damian is shown to be a master manipulator as he convinces Plankton to control the cartoons in order for him to help him, but truly doesn't care whether the cartoons is brought in dead or alive as long as he can make money off of him. After building the machine, Damian convinces Plankton to continue his attempted murder of the cartoons by using his feelings of being laughed at and plans to destroy every cartoon universes to make even more money, but changes his mind on helping Plankton and instead betraying him. Later, Damian takes matters into his own hands by summoning all portals in the help of others. Damian is willing to harm and commit murder, not only on cartoons, but also on humans as revealed earlier that he planned to kill the teenagers after taking over his father's place, and later shown when he secretly tries to pushes SpongeBob off a building to her death and tried to celebrate victory by declaring he finally destroy all the Toons, but fails. History Beginnings When he was a 8-year-old boy, living with his father who seems to be as violent as he is, Damian enjoys watching cartoons, but until one day, Damian Sr. forbids him by learn him to juggle the business, wishing his son to became a smarter, richer and better businessman just like him. 12 years later, Damian grows up, became bitter and evil, vowing to never watch cartoons again, creates a plan to destroy all the cartoons in order to take over the world. ''Cartoon Parody'' Appearence Quotes Gallery Damien_Cooper_arrested.png|Damian Cooper's defeat Trivia *It is also possible that Damian may have actually killed his father as a means of seeking to steal his place on his company's office. *Damian Cooper arguably serves as the true main antagonist of the show since, replacing Aquamarine and Plankton, Damian drives the plot of the rest of the seasons by serving and betraying Plankton due to Damian's plan to destroy cartoons, which would cause John and Andrew to fight against the villains and most likely redeem them. He also became more dangerous than Aquamarine, due to his wanting to kill the cartoons. *Damian Cooper was commonly regarded as one of the evilest Cartoon Parody villains and the third villain to be Pure Evil, like Shadow Aaron and Gorefield. This is because Cartoon Parody is the comical series and therefore the antagonists are shown in a funny way and usually not taken seriously, but as Cartoon Parody was serious in comparison to most shows of the network, Damian was allowed to be shown as an outright evil being with no comedic traits nor redeeming qualities. Category:Cartoon Parody Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Greedy Category:Non-Action Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Businessmen Category:Genocidal Category:Lawful Evil Category:Provoker Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Scapegoat Category:Hegemony Category:Delusional Category:Elementals Category:Deal Makers Category:Outcast Category:Internet Villains Category:Polluters Category:Misanthropes Category:Cowards Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Hypocrites Category:Homicidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Xenophobes Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Arrested Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Power Hungry